Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, navigation, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling and useful services. Location-based services have been developed to provide users with useful and relevant information regarding route planning and to facilitate route guidance along the way. While most location-based services rely on maps, such as digital representations of conventional paper maps, these digital representations may suffer from a lack of granularity with respect to precise navigation and route guidance. Further, these digital representations of maps may rely upon widely available data with respect to roadways, but may lack detail beyond roadways.
Data received from infrastructure monitoring systems and crowd-sourced data has become ubiquitous and may be available for facilitating route guidance and navigation system information. However, this data can be mined to provide various other services to users and to grow the availability of location-based services. Further, the ubiquity and relative low-cost of sensors provides access to tremendous amounts of data that can be used in various ways to enhance location-based services.